Qibli
'Qibli''' is a SandWing dragonet around Sunny's age, possibly a year or two younger. He is an Outclaw who considered himself as Thorn's bodyguard or third wing, before he became a student at the Jade Mountain Academy in the Jade Winglet with Moonwatcher. Appearance Qibli has light, sandy colored scales''Moon Rising, page 44'' with brown speckles on his snout,very similar to Thorn.The Brightest Night, page 78 In one ear, he wears a dark amber earring with a warm orange teardrop hanging from it which almost gets torn out in the sixth book,Moon Rising, page 44 and has a zigzag scar across his snout.The Brightest Night, page 71 He is described by Moon as good looking, but in a warmer way than Winter. Biography ''The Brightest Night He first appears as part of The Outclaws when Thorn pins Preyhunter to the ground for saying that Morrowseer is dead. He shot forward along with Six-Claws when Preyhunter lashes out at Thorn. When the NightWing was killed by Thorn, he stood beside the body looking "as if he'd very much like to stab it again, just to be sure." Later, he follows Thorn and Sunny before they talk about the "Wanted" posters around the Scorpion Den. He tells Thorn he's not leaving her alone with a stranger, showing his loyalty towards her. When Six-Claws informs Thorn that there's been reports of a dragonbite viper near the orphanage, she leaves and Qibli is left alone with Sunny. She asks him what a dragonbite viper is, and he tells her that it's the only snake in Pyrrhia that can kill a dragon. After, Sunny asks him if Thorn was his mother also. He denies it, saying that she saved him from his real mother, and that his brothers hated him. As Sunny lies down on a pillow, she asks what the Outclaws do. He tells her that they are basically in charge of the Scorpion Den, and becomes a little angry when she starts to fall asleep while he's talking. When the Outclaws attack Burn's Stronghold, he fights alongside Thorn and Six-Claws. As a SandWing soldier was about to stab Thorn, Qibli knocks him away. Sunny and Thorn get locked into a room by Smolder, and when they escape, Thorn gathers her Outclaws and retreats. Qibli remarks that he never trusted Smolder, and that Thorn should have never done so either and claimed that you should never trust a royal dragon. Moon Rising In the first book, he is one of Moonwatcher's best friends. He is very intelligent, as Moonwatcher hears by listening to his thoughts. He is a bit wary of Moonwatcher at first, however he thinks she's pretty. But he turns out to also be a bit insecure when she tells him about her "gift" to read minds. Yet he later proves that he is also very brave when they are battling Icicle. Qibli seems to criticize himself as shown after he was knocked out by Icicle he thought, "I can't believe I let an IceWing knock me out, Thorn would be unimpressed." Qibli also seems to be in a love triangle with Moonwatcher and Winter. Winter Turning He annoys Winter by making clever observations about what Winter is planning. Winter got rid of Turtle and Qibli said that he couldn't get rid of them as easily. This annoyed Winter a lot of times a day. They all ended up flying to the rainforest to warn Glory about Icicle coming to kill her. Relationships Family Qibli has a mother with snake patterns down her back, one brother, and one sister. In one of Moon's visions, he is seen with his brother and sister and a elderly male SandWing, possibly his father. Qibli says that he had a terrible family life and is glad that he will never have to see is family again. Right after saying this, Moon has a vision of the future where he is in a fight with his father and two older siblings and yelling "Where is she?", probably referring to his mother. His brother and sister are named Sirocco and Rattlesnake. Thorn Qibli considers Thorn as his master and mother, having served her and the Outclaws pretty much his whole life, since he was 3 years old. He is extremely loyal to her, protecting her during battles and even refusing to leave her side when Thorn wanted to talk in private with Sunny. It was also mentioned by him that Thorn saved him from his birth mother, who probably didn't take good care of him. Moonwatcher In Moon Rising, he and Moonwatcher are put into the same winglet; he quickly becomes one of her best friends. He is very intelligent and observant, shown by his thoughts that Moon has heard. He is a bit wary of her at first, but however, thinks she's pretty and constantly wonders what he should do to make Moon like him better. Because of his instinct to protect, he frequently defends her (mostly from Winter). He turns out to also be a bit insecure about her "gift" to read minds, but in the end he helps her figure out who set of the bomb with the use of her powers. Winter Qibli and Winter have a bit of a rivalry- as Qibli likes to annoy him- but he still wants to be Winter's friend. Their rivalry could also be about the fact that they both might have a crush on Moonwatcher, but this is unlikely, since even before they were introduced to Moon, Qibli still annoyed him in a deliberate, yet friendly, way. Winter says that Qibi's constant, clever observations annoys him several times a day. Quotes ''"I'm not leaving you alone with no stranger. All prophecy-like or not."-Qibli in Thorn's room' "Ha! Moons, no. She ''saved me from my mother. Besides, the way I understand it, there's only ever been one egg for Thorn, and that's you- if you are who you say you are."-Qibli in Thorn's room'' "I didn't trust that Smolder dragon. I knew there'd be trouble! Didn't I say so? Can't trust a royal, that's what I always say." "Are you falling asleep in the middle of my fascinating explanation?" "No one is getting sliced up or frozen and snapped apart. What is wrong with you? Did you even try just asking nicely? Hey. I'm the idiot clawmate, although most dragons call me Qibli. My intimidating acquaintance here is Winter. What's your name?" "Winter, you need to seriously cool down! Get it? Because he's an IceWing? I know, I'm hilarious." "See, I'm your destiny." "Hey igloo-face! That's not cool." "You're not at all clear on the concept of 'asking nicely' are you?" "Aaaah!" Trivia *There is a very high chance that he could be the SandWing protagonist in the tenth Wings of Fire book. *He is most likely the SandWing dragonet that was based on Tui's son. *Qibli appears to think of himself as Queen Thorn's bodyguard. *Qibli's name is pronounced 'kee-blee' *Q''ibli'' is the English word of qibla, which is the direction in which Muslims pray. *It's a location in Syria. Gallery Snapshot 20150410 1.jpg Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 8.33.09 AM.png|By Queen Clam Qiblixmoon.png|By H-awky Qibli.png|My funniest depiction of Qiibli Qibli - Luster.jpg|By Luster the RainWing SandWingGer.jpg SandWings.png|By Congela the IceWing SandWings.jpeg|By Queen Clam SandWings Rights Activist badge.png|The SandWing Badge|link=SandWings SandWings.jpg Sandwings2 Sandwings.png WoFJadeWingletWiki.png|By Rhyno Bullraq Qibli headshot.jpg|Qibli by Destiny the nightwing qibliiii.jpg|By ForsakenFeather References Category:Characters Category:BN Characters Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:The Outclaws Category:MR Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Category:Jade Winglet Category:WT Characters Category:Main Characters Category:POVs